legacy_of_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Character:Crime Blotter
Name: Denny Goodwin Race: Human Group: former Upstart Signature power: Symbiotic relationship with the city Denny Goodwin, is a character in Legacy of Heroes game, a masked vigillante named the Crime Blotter Description A tall man in a duster, suit and a mask made out of newspapers. Only his (frequently furious) eyes are uncovered. Powers and abilities Crime Blotter can perceive connections between events in the papers, understanding links that would otherwise have gone unnoticed. He also posses sixth sense, superb reflexes and great fighting skills. Story He may once have been mild-mannered. But if so, that died along with his innocence when he started covering the crime beat. Seeing the underbelly of human civilization, all the evil that men do, has a way of changing a person. Emergence He was covering a series of horrific killings and mass suicides when his powers emerged. He developed a symbiotic relationship with the city itself which allowed him to go outside the limits of law enforcement, tracking down criminals wherever they hid and subjecting them to vigilante justice. The end of Upstarts Back then he still had some of the impetuousness and optimism of youth. It wasn't until Susie broke his heart and made him break his moral code that he became the unyielding man future generations of criminals would fear. Absolute Reckoning Along with reunited Upstarts he fought against Genesis Squad and other Zeroth's supporters. Back Issues part 2 Crime Blotter, together with Zeroth and Upstart's leftovers battled The Whom to stop The Variables from reuniting and summoning monstrosity called the Formula Crime Blotter-image.jpeg 365 old habits.jpeg Black white red.jpeg 287 crime blotter upstart.jpg Heartbreaker.jpeg Quotes "We have chemistry, don't we?" -- The Crime Blotter "Not funny and not the time, Denny." -- Devastatrix "Of all the fights in all the space stations, you had to walk into mine." -- The Crime Blotter "Work your fists instead of your mouth, Denny" -- Devastatrix "You scare lowlife punks, but I know you're just a man. And a man needs to breathe..." -- Crime Blotter on the Abyss while holding him in an iron grip. "Package for Mr. Dirtbag. Which of you punks is going to sign for it?" Trivia Similar characters from other series Rorschach from Watchmen This city is afraid of me. I have seen its true face. The streets are extended gutters and the gutters are full of blood and when the drains finally scab over, all the vermin will drown. The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up about their waists and all the whores and politicians will look up and shout "Save us!"... and I'll look down and whisper "No." - Rorschach to himself Milo Garret from 100 Bullets Hard-boiled and heavy drinking private detective in Los Angeles, reminiscent of the antihero character types popular in "pulp" stories and the classic Film Noir genre. His face appears fully wrapped in bandages for much of his part in the series, the result of a supposed recent car accident that left him badly disfigured. Question from DC Comics The Question is Vic Sage, vigilante protector of Hub City. He is a great martial artist and detective, an investigative reporter in his civilian identity. The mask he wears to disguise his face is made of an experimental material called pseudoderm. Sage is driven by a deep personal quest for philosophical meaning, which has taken him through both Objectivism, Zen; in some versions he is portrayed as a paranoid conspiracy theorist. Cards Crime Blotter on different cards. Category:Starring - Crime Blotter Category:Characters